


Echo's Hetalia Boyfriend Scenarios!

by EchosandApplePies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchosandApplePies/pseuds/EchosandApplePies
Summary: As the title says. :) Hetalia x Reader , Reader-Insert. Hetalia Boyfriend Scenario.America, England, Canada, France, China, Russia, Italy, Germany, and Japan!Please comment scenarios you would like to see!
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader, Canada (Hetalia)/Reader, China (Hetalia)/Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader, Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, Japan (Hetalia)/Reader, North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. How you First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> You can skip this if you are already familiar with this fics or do not care. It is just me going over things.
> 
> Welcome to my story. Call me Echo if you want to speak to me.
> 
> I know Hetalia is not super popular, but there are still people out there. I really loved reading these kind of stories when I was younger and just joined the fandom. I've seen a few pop up in recent years (and of other fandoms). So I wanted to give it a try!
> 
> Each of the boys have a section in each chapter. The story won't really be in chronological order unless it is an important event that takes place over multiple chapters (like a wedding or moments!)
> 
> The personality of the Reader (aka you!) Will reflect off of who ever they are with. I don't know everyone's personality, so I'm going for that. She is also in her early 20s. You have a new hobby and job per boy, so even if you don't like something or are not like that, I'm sorry, but it's a story, I have to establish some things to make her more interesting.
> 
> Also I will refer to the Reader as a cis female. Some scenarios will reflect this concept. Make of this and take with this as you will.
> 
> The boys will be referred to by the given human names. They however are still personifications and immortal. Also no weird Dialect. It's too much.
> 
> Set in modern day, so cell phones and such are there. 
> 
> I'm trying to write for TTS. I use them, so I know how annoying it can be. I'm going to use "--" unless I find a new way to notify a break or switch if I need to.
> 
> The Boys!
> 
> America - Alfred
> 
> England - Arthur
> 
> Canada - Matthew 
> 
> France - Francis
> 
> China - Yao
> 
> Russia - Ivan
> 
> Italy - Feliciano or Feli
> 
> Germany - Ludwig
> 
> Japan - Kiku
> 
> Customization
> 
> The stuff I use to allow you to connect more with Reader. She is you, so I use these to describe you.
> 
> If you are reading this on desktop chrome there is an extension you can use to replace the text so you don't have to think about it (unless you're a pro at reading Reader inserts like me and just add it in without thought!) It's called InteractiveFic, and you can add things as you please!
> 
> (Y/N) - Signals your first name or nickname if you prefer.
> 
> (L/N) - Signals last name
> 
> That's it? Yeah. I don't like using tags too much as they get weird and annoying.

**America**

You were strolling through the park one sunny day. The birds were chirping and clouds slowly soaring across the midday Friday sky. You were humming a little toon below your breath as she went along, just taking in the beauty. 

A man dressed in a slightly baggy T-shirt and jeans stood at a mobile ice cream booth, loudly chatting with the man working the stand. You paid no mind until he suddenly turned around and bumped into you. 

You cried out in surprise, your legs give in as you flopped onto your butt. A cold feeling grew on your chest and when your bearing came to you, you checked to see why. Pink colored ice cream was plopped in your lap, a trail of the treat on your white shirt. You gasped at the temperature, and quickly pulled the fabric from you.

“Whoa! Sorry dudette!” The man spoke, sounding guilty. “Sorry about that!” You looked up to him, the sun so perfectly placed behind his head, making a glow around him. He reached down a hand to you. Hestently you took it, and he pulled you up so suddenly, and you felt like air. 

Blinking in surprise you stood still. 

“I didn’t see you there.” He laughed, touching the back of his head. “Uh, I could make it up to you?” 

“No it’s fine.” You sighed thinking about how annoying it was gonna be to get this out of white clothes. 

“No really! It was rude to bump into you.” He held out his hand again. You looked not sure what he meant, but took it. “I can clean your shirt for you.”

“What?! Umm.. no, what?” You stumbled over your words.

“Well, if you’re sure?” He smiled, and you smiled back, a flutter in your chest.

**England**

You shuffled through the aisles of a craft store. 5 minutes to close, but you really needed some sewing needles. A project you were working on for a client of your shop was very specific, and a particular size of needle was needed for this. At also happened to be one you did not have on hand. The only shop still open with this, so this is where you are.

Finally coming to an aisle that contained what you needed, you noticed a man standing in the aisle already. His hands full of floss, as he stared very focused up at the items. Ignoring him, you stood before the needles and floss, looking for your item.

Letters and numbers over and over, you gazed, having a hard time focusing on the information in your sleep deprived daze. And then something caught your eye. Ah-hah! There it is! You suddenly reached up to it, the last in stock. Your hand bumped with another, and you retreated back.

“Ah, sorry.” The man said, a thick accent from him. 

You looked over, and stared maybe too long. “Hmm?” Your eye twitched, now thinking of who cute he looks and that he looked familiar.

“Are you alright?” He asked, concern crossing his face.

“Huh? Oh, uh…” Looked away and shook your head. “Sorry, I’m tired.”

“Ah,” He nodded. “You can have the needles, I don’t really need them.”

“You look familiar.” You suddenly said, still dazed.

He jumped a little, turning to you. “Um… I was thinking the same thing…”

You squinted, then your eyes popped open. “Oh I remember. You came into my shop once.”

“Oh yes…” He seemed to blush. “I think I remember asking for your help.”

You smiled, but where interrupted by an announcement of the store closing. You grabbed the needles, and nodded to him. “Maybe we’ll meet again.”

“Indeed.”

  
  


**Canada**

You rocked back and forth on your feet, starting down the sign ahead for the movies showing now. Most people were chatting and looking at their phones. But you were hoping to get into the theater before the movie was sold out. 

You’ve been waiting months for this! And while not often did you like to go to first showings, you were not risking spoilers online! It was hard enough to dodge those from people who saw it already. 

As the line shortened, you became more antsy. Claiming revenge on each person who asked for a ticket to see it. And finally it was your turn. The people stepped away, and you noticed the board change to say it was sold out. You stared and then groaned, cursing yourself for procrastinating on getting tickets.

A man who was silently stood behind you the whole time sighed himself. “Oh well.”

You looked back. expressed a shared disappointment. The person at the booth seemed impatient and you felt you were waiting too long for nothing. You looked up at the board, then asked for a random movie. 

The man behind, you heard request the same. You looked at him and he looked surprised, and blushed. 

“It looks stupid but I kinda wanna see it.” He explained, as if he had to.

You smiled. “Well, let’s laugh together.” You offered a hand, not entirely sure of why you felt this way.

He seemed hesitant, but agreed by grabbing. You both laughed and went in.

Truly the worst movie you’ve seen, but it sure made you laugh!

**France**

You rose to your feet, feeling your legs and back pop as you stood from your hunched crouch. You used your forearm to whip across your forehead, spade in hand. You stared down, admiring your hard work planting flowers into the dirt before your house.

“My what a beautiful garden you have miss.” A voice came from behind.

You lept in place and spun around to see a blond smiling at you.

“Sorry to startle you dear.” He chuckled. “I just couldn’t help but notice.”

You smiled, nodding. “Thank you. I’ve been caring for it for a long time. Sadly I lost a lot over the winter.”

“Oh my.” He nodded. “The winter’s so harsh, but beautiful. Nature is cruel but lovely.”

The two of you then spoke of gardening and it’s calming nature, till he seemed to need to go. You bid goodbye, and watched him leave, a lasting feeling on you.

**China**

You leaned heard into the seat, trying to calm yourself as much as you could. You hated planes so much, so very much. The idea of the cramped area and concept of crashing terrified you. But you had to take one for work this time. Well, the other option was a boat. But those bring so many other things into it.

There was a man seated in the window seat, who seemed to be caught in attention to you. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, and you looked over.

“Uh, sorry. Planes just scare me.”

He grinned at you. “Ah, reminds me of the day I first went on one.”

You looked down in embarrassment.

“It’s really hard to keep up with so much change in my age.” 

You looked up in confusion as he looked so young, but he turned, and pulled something out.

“Here. She helped me during my first trip.”

You looked down at it. It was a plush hello kitty dressed up like a flight attendant. He was waiting so you took her. 

“I bought her in a shop before my plane, and ever since she has come along.”

You smiled, feeling a little better already.

The rest of the flight you talked about where you were going, and upon arriving he told you to keep her. And when you slip, you realised you never got his name.

**Russia**

The woods. One of the most beautiful and lonely places on Earth. But also your happy place. 

The leaves below you crunched as you went along, enjoying the time of solitude. You didn’t really care where it took you, as long as you followed the path. As you came through, some color caught your eye. You stopped and looked through the trees. 

Walking off path, you came to a sunflower field. You gasped at the sight. The beauty taking you. You stared at them in wonder but startled when you saw another person amongst them. A very tall man stood in them. You stared in wonder. Not really feeling as scared as you thought you would be.

You came down into the patch, walking past the waving flowers to him. When not far from him, he suddenly turned to you. You stopped and shared a look.

“Oh hello.” He spoke shy.

“H-Hi.” You smiled, looking at him.

“How did you find me?” 

You looked back. “I was just exploring the forest when I spotted the flowers.” You jesttured around. “I’m sorry to disturb you. I was just curious to see someone out here.”

“This is my field.” 

“Oh, okay.” You stood awkward for a moment. “Well I’ll be going now.” You smiled and waved, before trudging back to the trees.

Just before stepping in you looked back to him, to see him turned away. You felt a melancholy from him, which filled you with a sadness.

  
  


**Italy**

Perched up a stool you leaned over focused on your work as your brush fluttered across the canvas propted before you. You glanced over to study the area before you then back to add to it.

“Wow! That’s so beautiful bella!” A cheerful, loud voice complimented. 

You jumped, your brush skidding across the painting, ruining your work. You looked back to see a short man who looked delighted to be near you. But his face changed to worry.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” He panicked. “I didn't mean to scare you and ruin your beautiful work!”

You felt self conscious, wanting to cover your work. You always worked at home, but today you felt stuck, and though maybe a landscape could get you out of a rut.

“Uh… Ah…” You looked back at it, looking at how the scrape ruined it.

“No I really am sorry! I mean I just saw you over here and thought: Wow she’s so pretty! And came over, but then I saw your painting and just had to say something!”

You blushed at the “pretty” part, and tried to not look at him. “Thank you.”

“Ah! I paint too! Maybe we could paint together sometime. Or maybe I could paint you!” He laughed, very excited. 

“Maybe.” You looked back, a smile on your face.

“Oh yay! Oh wow!” He ran off, and you watched confused by a strange, but actually very cute man.

  
  


**Germany**

You leaned over the table, staring at the wood pattern on the table. You were set up on a blind date, and where very early. You felt you had to make a good impression on the date, and being late was not a good look. But it seems that you are too early.

“Ah, seems like I’m actually late.” A man said as he sat down across from you. 

You looked up, and to a rather handsome man. 

“Oh hello, my name’s (Y/N).”

“Hello, (Y/N). My name is Ludwig.” He said seeming rather stock.

Silence came over, and you felt awkward. “So… What do you like to do?”

“Um… Well. I’m very clean, love dogs, and read.”

“Oh…” You smiled. “What kind of books do you read?”

“Many types.” He looked away.

You felt a little lost.

“Ah, sorry.” He suddenly spoke. “I’m terrible at talking to women. I don’t even know why I agreed to this.”

“Oh, no I get it.” You smiled. “I’m not so good in the hooking up scene myself.” You laughed.

“Really? But you’re so pretty.”

You blushed at that. “Umm.. oh thank you.” You pushed at your hair. “I uh… No. I often get rejected by people I confess too, or fumble my words. That’s why I signed up for this.” You leaned on the table.

The two of you chatted more about yourself, an energy radiation around.

And when you said goodbye, you only wanted more.

**Japan**

You sat on the hard bench, your arms wrapped around your kitty, who was laying on your chest. You were anxious, tapping your foot on the ground to expel that energy. Your cat, a tabby named Chip, was not doing too well. So here you where at the vet, waiting for your turn to come back. 

A man with a little carrier sat beside you, seeming to have been interested.

You looked over and down at the carrier. “Oh my God a bunny.” You cried.

He looked surprised. “Oh, yes.” He nodded, turning it to let you see it better.

You stared at the big eyes. “Oh he’s cute. Is he alright?”

“Oh yes, I just came for a check up.”

“Good,” you let out a big sigh and pet Chip. “My baby is here because he’s not doing to good.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He nodded his head.

“Yeah, I’m just scared, he’s so important to me.”

“I hope he gets well.”

“I do too.” You kissed his head and he let out a merp.

“What’s his name?”

“Oh… Chocolate Chip, but I just call him Chip, or Chippy.” You smiled, at his name.

“Oh how cute.”

“And he’s as sweet as one.” You smiled, feeling the warmth of Chip.

You sighed to let the anxiety out and he was called in. 

“Oh excuse me.” He nodded, taking up his bunny. You watched him, walk past, feeling a little better by just looking at him.


	2. Your First Date

America

An arcade is not really what you would first think to have as a first date. Coffee shops was the cliques, but that was more about talking. Activities could show a side talking can’t.

And the side you were getting from him, was they excited competitive one. You smiled as he cheered upon getting the highest points in a target based game. You laughed, watching him jump.

You two then switched over to a game inspired by table beer pong, which also allowed you to compete due to there being two side by side.

The two of you swiped your cards, and watched the small white balls tumble down into an opening.

“Get ready dudette! I’ve got a really good aim!” He enthused, hands reaching down.

“Let’s see about that!” You grinned, starting to collect as many as you could.

At once you both started. Alfred was actually bouncing them off of the surface and letting them find their way into one of the fake cups. You on the other hand where tossing them from the air and letting them drop down, making for more winning shots. When you both ran out, you turned to see who got the highest points between you.

You cheered when the screen showed you had won, and he kinda pounted. 

“Ah man! I swear I’m really good at this.” 

You laughed. “Come on.” You turned away and started for another game.

“What about a rematch!” He shouted, stumbling after you.

“No, I’m not a sore loser.” You bantered, not really meaning it. You came up to a wheel style game, one similar to the one on the Wheel of Fortune. 

“Really? This game? You know it’s rigged right?” He placed his hands on his hips.

“Yeah, but I’m really lucky.” You smiled, pointing to the charm bracelet on your wrist. 

“I don’t think a charm bracelet is gonna beat programming.” He smacked a hand on the plastic.

“Just watch.” You smiled, swiping your card across the reader.

“Well If you want to waste your points.”

You grabbed the lever to it and planted your feet on the ground hard, a determined look on your face. “One, two, three!” You suddenly dropped, pulling down on the lever as if pulling harder was going to make you a winner.

You stood straight up and watched the wheel spin, heart beating in your chest in hopes of winning.

It slowed, crawling past the numbers and you held your breath. 1000 points!

You squealed in joy, hands in the air as you jumped around.

“What?!” He looked stunned watching the screen show each ticket you were receiving, which were equal to the points.

“Never underestimate a good accestory!” You beamed, holding open your hand to show off the charm bracelet. 

“How?! You’ve gotta get me one of those dudette!” 

You laughed. “Maybe one day. Come on! If we get moving, maybe we can actually get something from the prize booth.” You bounced off to find something that could give you lots of tickets.

  
  


England

Your heart fluttered as you sat down in a cafe chair. You and Arthur sat at the same table across one another. Both of you seemed to be a little embarrassed, but at the same time, delighted to be together.

You two had both bought the same book from a store which was chosen at random. The goal of it was to read a book that you would never really read, just to explore ideas or genres that you would never think to read. You had to read each chapter one by one, then talk about it before going on. But any organic reaction could be expressed if you were on the same page.

It was a really weird book. It was kinda a romance, drama, fixing up, and who knows. It’a a mess, but a very entertaining one. 

You heard a chuckle come from Arthur, which took your face from the book in interest.

“What page are you on?” He asked.

“Oh, 125.”

“Oh, okay so you're ahead of me.” He laughed. “Sorry it’s just so bad.”

You laughed too, looking at the page he was showing you. “Oh yeah I know.” You couldn’t stop smiling. “It gets worse!”

“Oh no…” He laughed, taking the book back to keep reading.

Silence came over again, as you kept going. Suddenly a groan came from him and he smacked his face into the book. You laughed, knowing he made it there. He picked his face up and laughed.

“How on Earth did this get published?” He laughed.

“I know! It makes no sense!” You threw your arms out.

After a while of poking fun at it you both went quiet again to keep reading. Suddenly you laughed so loud and could not catch your breath. 

“Oh no. Oh God it gets somehow worse!”

  
  


Canada

As soon as you had stepped through the door you were hit with that unforgettable smell of animals. Lots of barking, loud bird chirps, so much cute.

You walked through and came over to the section with puppies. They were all bouncing around and playing with each other. Small yips from barks that haven’t found their strength yet. 

You came over to one which was a Golden Retriever puppy, and you crouched down. The dog perked up and started wagging it’s tail so hard it made it’s butt wiggle. You laughed, tapping your fingers around outside to get it to follow you.

“Oh, look at this one!” Matthew called, and you came over. It was a kitty who was still in it’s derpy, christmas tree tail age. You gasped, and came close to coo at the kitten. 

“You’re so pretty.” You gasped, dangling your fingers around to have it chase you. The kitten’s head and eyes followed you. It made some attempts to catch you, but was still an inexperienced hunter.

After a while you felt drawn away to look at something else. The rodents where your next stop. You came over to them, and looked down at all the fat, fuzzy, cuties sleeping or running around. You beamed at them, thinking about how cute they are.

“Hey, look.” Matthew’s soft voice spoke over, and you slid along. A bright eyed fuzzy ferret stared back at you. You smiled and it started to beg and sniff at you. 

“Hey buddy.” You whisper spoke to it, smiling.

“They’re like smaller cats.” He compared.

“They are.” you pattered you fingers around, and it chased the, stumbling around with it’s long body.

  
  


France

It seemed like a weird place to be, but it was actually rather interesting. You where at a thrift store, which had a lot of older and antique items; old clothes, books, electronics, and knicknacks. All the good stuff.

You were currently looking at the books section, trying to find something that was possibly rare, or really interesting. 

“Look at this.” Francis came up to you, holding something. It was a small ceramic clown figure. You stared at it in a mix of unnerve and wonder. It was one of those kinda creepy faced ones.

“Oh. Kinda cute.” You touched it.

“There’s a whole family of them.” He went back over and you followed him. On a shelf was a huge collection of them, it looked like an entire collection of a series. 

“Why would someone give up the whole collection?”

“I don’t know.” He placed the one he had back where he found it.

“I kinda want one.” You took a doll from the shelf and looked at it. Partly as a joke you wanted it.

You clutched the doll and went away to look at the electronics section. 

Lots of VCRs and the tapes to go with them. You walked along studying them to see if there was anything interesting. One caught your eye and filled you with a nostalgic feeling. You took it off the shelf as Francis came over to you.

“I completely forgot about this.” You showed him the cover of the paper. “I thought I dreamed is up and only had the vaguest idea of what this was.” You stared at it a little longer, smiling before you put it back up. 

You kept looking then noticed one of them which did not have a cover. You took it off to see what it was, but there was nothing on the label. “Oh!” You turned it in your hand.

“Look.” You waved over Francis, who came over to see. “Looks like a home video or something.”

“Oh? I didn’t know they sold these.”

“Me either.” You looked at the tape inside noting how much was inside. “Maybe we can buy a bunch of these just to see what’s on them.”

“Ah! I wonder if there’s anything private!” He laughed.

You blushed and shake your head. “I don’t want to see that.” You started only looking for blank ones now, gathering them. Some had writing on it signifying what it was going to be.

Looks like there was a “movie night” in the future.

  
  


China

The two of you ended up getting trapped in a mall. By will of course. You both really love plush toys so you wanted to go to this one store that sold a lot of official ones.

As soon as you came into the store your eyes grew big and worked hard to take it all in.

“Impressive isn’t it aru?” He smiled.

“What? I didn’t even know they made some many varieties!” You came over to a Hello Kitty rack, looking over the many kinds there are. “Oh! This one is adorable!” You scooped up a small Hello Kitty plush dressed as a panda.

“Yes aru! Look at this one!” He pulled up a giant one nearby to show you. It was huge! About 15 feet tall.

“Oh wow!” You came over, and touched the arm. “And sooo soft!” You gasped, petting the smooth minky fabric she had.

“I’ve been saving up for her for the longest time.” He smiled.

“For how long?” You looked at the price.

“Two months!” He smiled. “Maybe if you ever come to my house I’ll let you cuddle her, aru!”

You blushed, surprised he was bringing something like that up the first time.

“Maybe.”

  
  


Russia

First date was a lot like your first meeting. A lovely walk through the woods. 

It felt pretty nice to know he was with you, making you feel safe as he was so big. Like a big protective bear. 

“It’s so lovely, da?” He looked down to you.

“Yes.” You grinned, feeling the breeze in your hair.

“The birds are so cute, da?” 

There were many birds hidden away in the trees. You could hear them chirping but it was very hard to see them. One fluttered between trees. 

“Yes.”

“It’s my field.” He moved towards you which made you move back and turn towards it. “Where we first met da?”

You nodded, and then looked at them again. It really hasn’t been that long since you met, but it feels different to see it through the trees then last time. You looked to him and you both walked down to the flowers to be within them.

  
  


Italy

The hollow scratching sound of chalk echoed around you as you colored the ground. While you could create on a canvas with paint, chalk was a whole other medium. So you where just creating things that you would make as a child or little simple things.

“Ve! Bella! Look what I’ve done!” 

You looked up from your circle you were making to see. You eyes grew as you stood up suddenly to look at it better.

“It’s-a you!” He laughed, presenting with his arms. 

You stared at it, blush coming across your cheeks. It was amazing. Feli really did have a talent in art. It was a portrait of you, it kinda looked like those renaissance paintings, but with you in it.

“Oh thank you.”

“Ve! Haha! It’s almost as beautiful as you!” He stood next to you, beaming. “I’m so happy you like it.”

“Gosh Feli. How?” No one has ever done something like this for you. You wished you could keep it, but it was part of the ground and would wash away. People started to crowd around it to look at it too.

“Ve! I said I would paint you, no? Well-a. I guess it doesn’t really count.”

You hugged him, getting chalk on him. He hugged back harder, covering you in the dust, laughing.

  
  


Germany

The sun beat down at you as you rested in the shimmering pool. Ludwig sat beside you watching the water wave around. 

It was a beautiful pool really. It was so well cared for and shimmering. The tiles so clear they shimmered back, the sun making it almost glow. You were somewhat surprised, but delighted to be invited to another hangout. 

“Ready?” You asked, turning towards him.

“Yes.”

You took a deep breath and counted to one from five. The two of you shot off the wall, battling to reach the other end of the pool. You dove under, pushing through the water like some mermaid, hearing the thumping sound of Ludwig’s swimming.

You popped up and touched the wall with a loud gasp to see him just touch the wall. 

“Woah!” You shouted, throwing your arms in the air before pushing back your hair. 

“Impressive.” He nodded. “You’re so quick.”

You nodded. “Yeah, I swam a lot as a kid, so this is not my best. I’m a bit out of skill in it now.” You laughed, wrapping yourself in your arms.

You giggled, then sank down before rising up, splashing him. He flinched, trying to block the water from hitting him. He splashed back, making a big wave. You laughed and went under water only to pop out and splash him again. He tried to get you but you started to swim away. 

“Meet you on the other side!”

  
  


Japan

You spend the evening walking around after a nice meal at a restaurant together. The sun had set, allowing the sky to shimmer with star light. You looked up at them watching them twinkle, feeling a little light.

“I love the view of stars here.” Kiku spoke softly. You looked at him with a smile. You plopped down on the grass and he seemed confused by joined you.

You looked them over for shapes, maybe you could find a constellation. The sound of bugs singing around made you feel a little sleepy, but a full stomach was probably also a comfort. 

You leaned towards him, part of you hoping he’d hug you, but also knowing he was not much for touch. 

“Are you tired (Y/N)-san?”

“Hmm. A little.” You mumbled, looking at the sky still. 

“Should we go home?”

“No… Not yet.” You didn’t want to ruin the quiet moment.


	3. You Accidentally Fall Asleep

America

The loud sound of the TV became a droning sound to your ears as you felt your eyelids grow heavy, and your body slouch. 

“Oh, dude you okay?” Alfred asked, shifting a bit, making you bounce. 

“Yeah.” You mumble, feeling his warmth.

Alfred seemed to notice almost instantly, and too seemed to be very tired.

“You want me to take you home?” 

“No, it’s fine.”

“So you wanna sleep over huh?!” He smirked throwing an arm onto the back of the couch, a sleepy smirk on his face.

You lifted your head a little looking more at him. “You’re warm.” You mumble, not really having a care in what you were saying at this point.

He laughed at you as you squirmed to get closer to him. “Am I?”

“And cute.” You buried your head into his arm and closed your eyes. He smelled nice.

He laughed again, but in a different way. More embarrassed. “Am I?”

“Mmmhm…” You nodded your head, a smile on your lips. You fell closer into him and started to feel really sleepy. 

“I guess, I’m you’re pillow now.”

England

The two of you sat beside each other music playing from some speaker nearby but you were not paying too much mind to what song it was. You were just trying to get those darn stitches done. 

Together you where both working on a sewing project of some kind. He was busy embroidering a pillow with some plant theme to it, while you were trying to finish a particular dress that you’ve been putting off. 

It was not much talking but you didn’t need to talk. Being in each other;s company was all that was needed.

But hours of sewing was draining and your finger was sore from the pinching of the needle and the awkward circular motion of pulling the thread in and out. Of course you couldn;t use the sewing machine on this one! The particular area was delicate and complex. It was a personal project and you were kinda picky, so getting it right was most important. Arthur even offered to embroider something on it later on when you where ready.

You placed the dress down in your lap and rested your arms on it too, still holding the needle. You put your head against the back of the chair and closed your eyes.

“Tired?” He asked.

“Just resting my eyes.” You didn’t open them, but sank into the chair enjoying the comfort that closing your eyes brought to you.

“Are you sure? We’ve been working for hours, we can stop and meet again another time?”

“No, no. I’ve got to get this done! I’ve been putting it off and I deserve something nice.” You picked your head up and opened your eyes, immediately starting to want them closed again.

“Well alright if you want.” He looked down at his craft again.

You leaned back and closed your eyes once more. Not to long and you nodded off to sleep. After a while he noticed and chuckled. He placed aside his work and grabbed a blanket, laying it over you. You snuggled more into the chair at that.

Canada

The two of you set this day to binge watch a series that you both wanted to watch really badly, but never found the motivation to see. And it was captivating. Episode after episode went by, and so did the hours.

At your third cup of coffee for the night, it didn’t seem to be working, but because you where starting to fall over. The blanket the two of you where sharing seemed to not be keeping you warm. You pulled up the blanket over yourself, covering yourself more.

Cozy oh so cozy. And he seemed to be perfect for a pillow. 

You leaned against him, trying to watch the screen the best you could, but it was just a blur of moving pictures and audio your mind was no longer processing. 

“You okay?” He asked in a small voice, shifting a little which made your head start to fall. 

“Yes. Huh? Sorry.” You popped up and lunged for your coffee and started to drink it.

“Um… I don’t know if coffee's going to do much for you.” He laughed a small one.

“Oh no, it’s fine. I’ve survived long nights of grading work on coffee.” You put the mug down, and settled back into place. “I can make it through the rest of this season.”

“We can stop you know? It’s okay.”

“No no.” You shook your head laying down on him again. “Just let’s watch.”

“Okay.”

You stared a screen for a while, the sleeping sounded really nice. Then it was reality. Your eyes shut and you sank into sleep.

France

Today France had invited you over to his house for dinner. It was an amazing meal, with lots of time, thought, and effort put into it. You ate every last bite and where stuffed from it. 

Just as the meal ended, dark clouds covered the sky and rain began to pour down. At first you decided to wait it out and go, but it didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.

So you two sat together in the living room, waiting as thunder and lighting crashed outside. You were leaning into him, feeling the tranquility that a full stomach was giving you.

Francis had taken to humming a song in French while he played with your hair as you rested your head down across his lap. You were following the words as he went, looking up towards the ceiling. You looked into his eyes and you shared eye contact just as a streak of lighting pasted the sky and thunder quickly followed.

You smiled and he did to as you pushed you head to the side and listened to him continue the song. 

The gently pulling, twirling, and petting of your hair, combined with the song and food was taking you off to sleep. You closed your eyes and felt yourself go limper. He smiled at you, deciding not to disturb you, even if his legs were going a little numb.

China

The two of you had somehow ended up on Yao’s bed, covered and surrounded by plush toys galore!

The two of you were already planning a sleepover of sorts since Yao wanted you to be there early so you could help him cook a meal you two where planning. 

Yao had his phone out and was showing off lots of games and apps he had. It was quite impressive just how many he could juggle. You had your phone two, and where currently showing off a story app where you would read and make choices that affected that game later on in the story.

“Oh no! She is gonna betray us!” You shouted in laughter. “Should I go for it and pay to dump the drink on her?” You put your phone closer to him.

He looked over and laughed. “Yes do it!”

You tapped on the option, paying with the ingame currency just to see it. The character you where playing as dumped the drink all over the other character’s head, leading to a fight.

You as you turned so that your arm was resting on the bed, since holding it up was so tiring. You glanced at the time on your phone. 

“Oh wow, we should get to bed.”

“No, not yet. I have to get to the next level.” He stared determined at his screen. 

You pressed the power button on yours, letting it go to sleep. You squinted since all the blue light had hurt your eyes.

“Come on Yao. If we’re gonna get up early, then we’ve gotta.”

“All be fine, aru. It’s okay, I’ve stayed up late before and still got up in time.”

You grabbed his arm, pulled yourself to him. “Then I’m not paying attention to you.”

He looked at you, and closed the game. “Fine.” He put his phone down. “I’ll stop.”

You smiled and wanted to get up and head to the bed you were supposed to go to, but honestly it was too nice here. 

Russia

You were staying over at his house to hang out, but all the snow was making you freeze up. He seemed fine though. You were wrapped in layers of blankets that would otherwise make you start sweating a lot, but now it was just the perfect one.

The gently clicking of the needles tapping together from Ivan knitting away was such a constant sound it was becoming a gentle song that was starting to lull you to sleep.

He was making you a homemade scarf from a lovely fuzzy minky like yarn that incorporated colors you liked in just the right way.

You smiled, snuggling into the layers, you’re head starting to fall over. The sound changed but stayed at a consistent pace.

You listened close until it stopped, and you fell into slumber.

He got up and came over to you. “I finished it, da!” He held it up, and gently wrapped it around your neck. But you were already asleep. He smiled, feeling protective and loving to you. He decided that bothering you was out of the question.

Italy

“Ve! We’re going to do so much together tomorrow bella! I’m so excited!” 

The two of you were laying in his bed together. It was a little embarrassing but he didn’t seem to care or worry like you.

He threw his arms around you.

“You look so cute where you’re tired!” He laughed, and you smiled back, blushing a little.

“Thank you.” He complimented you all the time. It never really got old though. 

He pulled himself closer, hugging you.

He was so warm, you pushed into him more, stealing as much as you could.

Germany

Today was busy and a little strenuous, but it was wonderful! The both of you spent all day working out and hangout, no judgement our worry. Lots of getting stuff done and feeling great at every moment. It was nice to be with someone that made you feel that way.

Somehow in some way. Sleeping ended up being in the same bed. You’d just taken a shower to get rid of the sweat and where laying in the bed, your hair still wet and sticking to your face. It was that moment where you felt warm with cool air hitting you, while your hair is slimy and unpleasant. 

He was laying beside you and you weren’t sure if he was still awake.

You moved closer and grabbed at him. He jerked but didn’t move.

“Some wrong?” He asked, still facing away.

“Sorry. Just a little cold.”

He moved and turned over to face you. You blushed and moved back a bit. 

“Come here.” He pulled his arms and gently pulled you, taking you into a strong but sweet hug. You leaned into him, and he smelling nice.

Japan

Today the two of you met up and cleaned all day. He somehow managed to make cleaning feel entertaining and easy. Despite the grime. He loved cleaning because it was calming.

Now, you two were rewarding yourself but watching some anime. It was nothing you’d never seen before and nothing important. So you weren’t paying that much attention.

As the characters jabbered on and the action slowed, your head felt heavier by the second. You leaned into him. He glanced down at you, and the moment felt familiar to your first date.

“You alright (Y/N)-san?”

“Oh, sorry. Just tired.”

“Want me to take you home?”

“No, no it’s fine.” You put yourself back up and tried to watch again. Not long after you started to fall over.

“Are you sure?” He asked, pausing the video.

“Oh um… I’m a little tired, but it’s fine.” You stayed leaning on him, and closed your eyes. Sleep sounded good.


End file.
